InoShikaChou
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: [Primer One-Shot de la 3ª generación] Shikadai, Inojin y Chouchou tienen su primer entrenamiento de la formación InoShikaChou. ¿Como les irá? Shikadai se dará cuenta de lo que es ser un Nara, de lo que es ser parte de una familia, de la familia InoShikaChou. Temari y Shikamaru siempre le apoyaran. Chouji, Karui, Ino y Sai siempre serán sus tíos. Él siempre será Nara Shikadai.


_**Holaaaaa. "Because I'm happy…"**_

_**Bueno, aquí me paso a hacer un One-Shot basado en final, ShikaTema, del manga de Naruto. Por mi ShikaTema canon va este One-Shot. El primer Shot con Shikadai.**_

_**Ni Naruto, ni los personajes —ni siquiera Shikadai de quien me he enamorao'— me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto a quien agradezco unicamente por hacer ese final ShikaTema y darles un hijo tan guapo como Shikadai. **_

_**La canción será**_ Kids-Global Deejays. _**en tu honor Shikadai.**_

_**10 años desde la guerra, es decir, Shikamaru tendría 25-26 años. Temari, 28-29 años.**_

_**Que os guste**_

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>_&_**T**_&_**D**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**InoShikaChou: La Tercera Generación**

**.**

**.**

El mundo Shinobi había cambiado con respecto a lo que era hace diez años. Ya no había guerras, ya no había enemistades entre aldeas, ahora solo había paz. La Alianza Shinobi seguía vigente —aun con el cambio de Kages— y estaba claro que este mundo Shinobi ya no era el de hace diez años.

Habían pasado diez años desde la guerra y parecía que por fin, los Ninja habían recapacitado. Habían decidido parar la masacre que provocaban las luchas entre las aldeas, que daban lugar a guerras donde morían cientos y cientos de Shinobis. Y para recapacitar, habían tenido que ganar una guerra contra Madara Uchiha y Obito Uchiha, entre otros.

Ahora el mundo era un lugar tranquilo y pacifico. En eso mucho tenían que ver los actuales Kages que habían querido seguir apostando por ello. En la _Aldea de la Niebla_, cogió el relevo de la Mizukage, Chojuro, su antiguo guardaespaldas; en la _Aldea de la Arena_, Gaara Sabaku No seguía siendo el Godaime Kazekage; en la _Aldea de la Roca_, Kurotsuchi cogió el relevo de su abuelo; en la _Aldea de las Nubes_, Darui ocupó el puesto del incansable A; mientras que en la _Aldea de la Hoja_, tras el liderazgo de Hatake Kakashi, éste renunció y aconsejó a Naruto Uzumaki como el Séptimo Hokague; puesto que por supuesto el rubio ocupó.

Naruto Uzumaki era el Shinobi más fuerte, de eso no había duda, pero también era el más hiperactivo e idiota. Por eso, no tenía capacidad para gobernar solo la aldea más importante del _País del Fuego_ que era Konoha, por eso necesitaba un consejero.

Suspiró para después bostezar.

Y para eso estaba su padre. Eso a él le parecía demasiado problemático. ¿Qué ganaba con trabajar haciendo o ayudando en lo que no sabía hacer el padre _baka_ de Bolt? _Tsk_. Eran muy buenos amigos, según oía de su tía Ino, se salvaron varias veces y se ayudaron mutuamente otras tantas. No se le ocurre otra forma en la que un Nara, pudiera hacer algo tan problemático.

Volvió a bostezar.

Lo malo de todo esto, no era no verlo —que también; le gustaría jugar más veces con él a Shogi—, es que estaba tan ocupado que solo estaba en casa cuando no había demasiado papeleo. ¿Y a quién le tocaba aguantar a la mujer más problemática de todas? Oh, claro. No es otro que a él, el heredero y primogénito de los Nara. A él le tocaba aguantar y llevarse las broncas de su madre.

Ser Shikadai Nara era demasiado problemático.

Lo malo era cuando ignoraba a su madre con un "siiii…", ya que se pensaba que como Nara e hijo de su padre no le haría caso. Y entonces le echaba aun más la bronca cuando comprobaba que era cierto y que se encontraba en el tejado observando las nubes. Pero aun había algo peor: cuando le subía a buscar y le decía que bajara. Él la decía que sí, que ahora iba. El pequeño Nara, obviamente, no iba. Y claro, su madre se ponía hecha una fiera y se colocaba en frente suyo con las manos en las caderas.

—¿Me has oído, Nara Shikadai?

—Siiii…

No necesitaba contar hasta más de tres.

—_Mendosukei… _—soltó sobándose la cabeza.

—Eso te pasa por ignorarme. Y ahora, ¡vete a la academia!

—_Hai, hai_…

Se bajó del tejado y comenzó a andar hacia allí. No podía evitar escucharla decir lo de siempre.

—¡Con un "_Hai_" es suficiente, señorito! ¡Y cómo me entere de que llegas tarde, te quedaras sin jugar al Shogi! ¿Comprendido?

Suspiró, siempre era igual. ¿Por qué su padre se había casado con una mujer tan problemática? ¿Eso era lo que llamaban "amor"? Entró a la clase con las manos en los bolsillos y aburrido. ¿Por qué siempre tenía a su alrededor a mujeres? Principalmente, a su madre. La quería, más que a nada, pero era la mujer más problemática del mundo.

Lo que había heredado de ella —aparte de sus ojos— era su carácter, aunque no podía evitar ser un vago como su padre, por eso su madre le "ayudaba" a levantarse.

—¡Shikadai, Shikadai!

Ya se le acercaban otra mujer problemática seguido de uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Inojin, ChouChou.

—Recuerda que esta tarde tenemos entrenamiento de equipo —le recordó Inojin, el hijo de su tía Ino, con mirada seria. Shikadai solo suspiró. Le parecía tan problemático el tener que ir.

—Oh, ¿es hoy? —preguntó ChouChou confundida.

—Pues claro que es hoy. ¡Y tenéis que venir, sino mamá se pondrá horrible!

—Pues mi madre dice que ya no es necesario. Ya no hay guerra, ¿para que aprender el InoShikaChou?

—Es una formación que se ha hecho durante dos generaciones, Chou, y nosotros tenemos continuarla. Nunca se sabe cuándo podremos necesitarla. Al fin y al cabo, somos Shinobis —aclaró Inojin hablando de neuvo, Shikadai solo les observaba con un bostezóde por medio.

ChouChou suspiró y miró al sobrino del Kazekage.

—¿Y tú irás, Shikadai?

—No hay más remedio… Mi padre me matara sino voy —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo no podré ir, he quedado con Anko-Sensei —informó ChouChou, la hija de Chouji Akimichi y Karui.

—Vaya… De todas formas, intenta venir sino se montara una buena —se giró hacia el chico de la coleta—. ¡Nos vemos después, Shikadai! —Se giró hacia ChouChou—. Vamos, aun hay sitio, gorda.

Shikadai suspiró. Observó como Chouchou le devolvía el insulto y ambos se sentaban a su lado. A él no le interesaba meterse en peleas. Miró por la ventana observado que había bastantes nubes. Ojalá que Aburame-Sensei no le aburra.

…

Ya había pasado el tiempo de la clase cuando el timbre sonó y la clase finalizó. Había sido o mismo de siempre, un Ninja siempre debía llevar unos kunai, shuriken y bombas de humo, entre otros objetos que podrían ser adecuados. Aunque tampoco había que llevar mucho peso. Y como no, al terminar alguien — el de siempre— gritó despidiendo a Aburame-Sensei.

—¡Adiós Aburame-Sensei! Por fin terminó la clase —el Uzumaki se giró hacia donde se encontraban Shikadai, Chouchou e Inojin guardando el material—. ¿Quién me acompaña a hacer una nueva broma que se me ha ocurrido?

—¿Boruto —el Nara se levantó de su asiento y se puso serio, ese chico no sabía nada de lo que iba a pasar ese día en la aldea—, acaso eres estúpido? ¡Hoy es la reunión de los 5 Kages que se realizara en nuestra aldea, va haber mucha seguridad!

—¡Es por eso! ¡Un verdadero Shinobi puede hacer una broma sin que el enemigo lo noté! ¡Deberías venir! —El de ojos verde-azulados soltó un "_Mendosukei_" negándose a su propuesta—. _Tsk_, que aburrido eres Shikadai.

El nombrado resopló, sentándose y terminando de guardar sus cosas. Inojin se levantó y habló también a Boruto.

—¡Eso no está bien! Nosotros tres, además, no podemos. Tenemos lección del InoShikaChou.

—Yo ya dije que no podría ir.

Una mujer con el pelo morado y entrada en kilos se asomó por la puerta.

—¡ChouChou…!

—¿Ah? ¡Anko-Sensei!

—¡Hoy vamos al puesto de dangos y después a comer _anmitsu_!

—_¡Hai! _¡Chao, chicos!

La primogénita del líder Akimichi salió hacia allí rápidamente, pero en el camino fue frenada por Inojin.

—¡Quieta ahí, gorda! —Ésta se paró—. Mi madre se pondrá furiosa sino vienes.

—¿Y qué pasa con eso, niño feo?

—¡Así no tienen entrenamiento! ¡También podéis venir! —Gritó ilusionado Boruto.

ChouChou escuchó como Anko-Sensei le llamaba de nuevo.

—¡Voy! Sí, Ino, luego iré.

Inojin se puso una mano en la frente suspirando.

—Las bromas y los entrenamientos son molestos _—_el Nara suspiró y miró al rubio—. Nos vemos luego, Inojin.

—Hasta luego, Shikadai —tras despedirse se giró hacia el Uzumaki—. ¡No iremos, idiota! ¡Tenemos entrenamiento!

Antes de salir, el pequeño Nara no pudo evitar fijarse en una chica de anteojos que miraba curiosa al hijo del Hokage. Era la hija de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, era bastante rara. Casi ni hablaba, y observaba siempre a Boruto con un deje de curiosidad. ¿Tramaría algo?

Salió bostezando de camino a su casa. Le tocaba recibir la reprimenda de su madre. Así que cuando antes lo hiciera, antes podría ir a ver las nubes. Necesitaría una siesta antes del entrenamiento.

…

Llegó a casa 15 minutos después en un recorrido que era de 5, no le apetecía ir tan rápido.

Entró a la mansión Nara y se quitó las zapatillas.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Nadie le contestó así que sorprendido se dirigió al salón, allí vio a un hombre pelirrojo hablando con su madre.

—Bienvenido —le dijo sonriente.

—Tío Gaara… ¿Estás aquí de paso?

—¡Shikadai! ¡Salúdalo apropiadamente!

—Si, si… —el hijo del Consejero del Hokage vio como su madre fruncía el ceño, estaba enfadada—. ¿Y dónde está el tío, Kankuro?

Un hombre con una capucha negra y la cara pintada con rayas moradas apareció tras la puerta del patio de la casa.

—Gaara, debemos irnos.

—¿Ya os vais? —preguntó mi madre, con un tristeza poco notable.

—La reunión empezara dentro de poco —confirmó Gaara.

—¡Hey, Shikadai! ¿Cómo te va?

—Como siempre, tío Kankuro.

Temari Nara miró a su hermano Kankuro con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Él tragó saliva mientras que el Kazekage solo sonreía. Éste miró comprensivo a su hermana.

—Intentaré que terminemos antes para que Shikamaru no llegue tarde al entrenamiento.

—Con Naruto como jefe, Gaara, es imposible que llegue pronto siendo su Consejero —le aclaró el castaño amante de las marionetas.

—No te preocupes, Gaara. Se ha empeñado él, Ino y Chouji en hacerlo. No es cosa tuya —le agradeció la rubia, otorgándole una sonrisa.

Éste se encogió de hombros, pero sonrió también. Se dirigieron a la puerta y se despidieron de la matriarca del Clan Nara.

—Luego nos vemos Temari —se despidió el hermano mediano de los Sabaku No.

—Que tengáis suerte —la mayor de los hermanos les abrazó a ambos, dedicándoles una sonrisa—. Cuidaos —ambos asintieron.

—Hasta luego, Temari.

Tras despedirse el pelirrojo, ambos se fueron por la puerta de atrás y Shikadai les despidió con la mano. Su madre se giró y le miró con el ceño fruncido. Shikadai Nara se veía en serios problemas, pero antes de hacer nada su madre suspiró.

—Estás cogiendo las costumbres de tu padre... Eres igual a él, hijo. Anda, sube a prepararte antes de que cambie de idea.

Shikadai se fue a paso lento, pero sin dudar, a su habitación. Su madre estaba de buenas, algo raro en ella. No pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Le había dado tiempo para echarse la siesta antes de que tuviera que ir a la primera lección del trío InoShikaChou.

…

Temari Nara intentó despertar a su hijo una o dos horas después. Tras unas riñas y las contestaciones indiferentes de su hijo consiguió su objetivo. Ambos marcharon hacia el campo de entrenamiento número 10.

—¿Y papá?

Temari suspiró ante la pregunta de su hijo. Ese idiota de Shikamaru le pedía que le llevara al entrenamiento pero después no aparecía. Además de que ese idiota de Naruto le entretenía aun cuando no tenía nada que hacer. ¿Por qué ella era amiga de Ino? Frunció el ceño, provocando que su hijo suspirara.

—Ese Naruto… Aun le estará entreteniendo. No sé ni porque te traigo aquí cuando tu padre es quien se ha empeñado, pero bueno al parecer ser amiga de tu tía influye que le haga este favor.

—¿La pedirás que te lo devuelva, verdad?

La Embajadora de Suna en Konoha miró con una ceja alzada a su hijo, segundos después sonrió sonrió.

—Hhm. Al parecer, tienes algo más de mí aparte de mis ojos, Shikadai.

El nombrado suspiró. Sin duda que se la iba a guardar, su madre no era de las que hacia cosas por nadie sin nada a cambio, o si no, que se lo digan a su padre. Aunque fuera el tipo más inteligente del Mundo Shinobi, cuando estaba con su madre siempre se rendía.

Nunca lo entendería.

…

En 20 minutos llegaron allí y vieron como Karui e Ino discutían sobre la formación InoShikaChou. Cuando la Yamanaka les vi llegar frunció aun mas el ceño, cruzando sus brazos.

—¡Ya es tarde, Temari! ¿Dónde demonios estabáis?

La nombrada frunció el ceño, tsk ¿cómo se atrevía a meterle prisa?

—Oye, a mí no me metas prisa. He venido por haceros un favor. Y por el vago de Shikadai, algo tiene que aprender a hacer.

—_Mendokusei…_

Shikadai se alejó para ir a sentarse a los pies de un árbol. Su tía Ino estaba muy furiosa. Ni siquiera el tío Sai podía tranquilizarla.

—Bueno… Shikamaru está con el Séptimo. Es normal que se atrase.

—¿Y por qué tiene que…? —Iba a preguntar la Ino a su marido cuando fue interrumpida por la ex Ninja de la Nube: Karui.

—No hay necesidad de forzarlos a aprender las combinaciones, ¿no crees? Hoy no es como en el pasado, nuestra hija no es de ese tipo. ¿No, cariño? —la pelirroja miró a su marido, como pidiendo que le apoyara.

—Pero tú sabes…

—¡Karui-San! —Interrumpió Ino a la de ojos miel con un tic en la ceja y una sonrisa forzada—. ¿Puedo decirte algo…? ¡El "InoShikaChou" es una técnica de nuestros antecesores! Puede que sea algo trivial para ti, pero no…

Shikadai notó como se movían las hojas de detrás suyo. Se dirigió tras el árbol, observando como Inojin se escondía. Aun no le había visto.

—Como pensé, mamá está enojada. No puedo salir sin los otros dos.

—Inojin…

Éste casi grita del susto ante la voz de su amigo.

—¡Shikadai! No me asustes de esa manera. ¿Hace cuanto estas aquí?

—Hace poco, vine con mi madre. ¿Tú?

—Acabo de llegar. Aun no podemos salir, hay que esperar a Chou.

—¿Vendrá?

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Dudas de mis poderes de convicción?

—Dudo de que ChouChou se pueda resistir a los poderes de convicción de la comida.

Inojin le miró con duda, pero al replantearse el tema resopló. Sabía que Shikadai tenía razón.

El Nara escuchó como su madre se metía en la conversación. Y encima tenían que venir: su padre y ChouChou. Esto iba para largo...

…

Habían pasado diez minutos y aun seguían discutiendo.

—Maldición, Ino. ¡No me eches la culpa de que Shikamaru llegue tarde! ¡Échasela a Naruto! —replicó Temari.

—¡Ahora se tenía que poner ese vago a trabajar! —Refunfuñó la Yamanaka.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos que tenemos mucho que hacer.

—¡Oh, no! —Gritó Ino— ¡De aquí no se mueve nadie hasta que hayamos empezado la lección, Karui-San!

—¿Ah, no? Pruébame.

Ino la miró con una ceja alzada: el combate daba comienzo. Ambas chocaron sus frentes.

—¿Quieres que te meta en mi _Shintenshin No Jutsu_?

—¿Quieres tú, acaso, que te meta un puñetazo en la cara?

—¡Inténtalo! —Gritaron las dos a la vez.

Chouji y Sai suspiraron.

—¡Por _Kami_, parecéis niñas pequeñas! —Expresó Temari tras suspirar.

—¡Habló, la que no controla a su marido! —Gritaron las dos enfadadas.

A Temari se la ensombreció la mirada.

—¿Qué habéis dicho?

…

Inojin y Shikadai escuchaban atentos la discusión hasta que escucharon un ruido detrás suyo.

—¡Por fin llegaste, Chou! —Exclamó aliviado Inojin.

—Me debes una cena. He venido por no hacerte el feo.

—Sí, sí, como digas, gorda. Pero ahora tenemos un problema mayor.

Los tres miraron y vieron como Ino y Karui chocaban sus frentes, desafiándose. Inojin y Chouchou suspiraron, siempre era igual. Cuando escucharon a la madre del Nara hablar secamente se dieron cuenta de que iba a peor.

La rubia de coletas sacó un pergamino de dentro de su kimono. Tanto Karui como Ino no notaron el tono gélido de la Jounin.

—Esto se va a poner feo…

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó confundida Chouchou a su amigo.

—Ahora lo veras —susurró Shikadai, para entonces tragar saliva.

_Date prisa, papá…_

…

—Ino, cariño, tranquilízate.

—Estoy extremadamente tranquila, Sai.

—Karui, amor, relájate.

—Estoy muy relajada, Chouji.

Las dos se giraron a Temari al oír algo raro y la vieron sacando un pergamino de entre su kimono y abriéndolo, posándolo entonces en el suelo. Ino se sorprendió. ¿Acaso estaba…?

Temari se mordió el dedo y tras unos sellos apoyó su mano derecha en el centro del pergamino.

—_Kuchiyose No Jutsu!_

El famoso abanico de tres lunas de la hermana del Kazekage apareció ante ellas abierto a más no poder.

—¿Acaso va a…? —Preguntó Karui con la mirada dirigida a Ino.

—Espero que no… ¡Temari…! ¡Sigues siendo tan buena Kunoichi como siempre!

—No lo intentes arreglar piropeándome, Yamanaka. ¿Así que, según vosotras, no controlo a mi marido?

—Mierda… —susurraron las dos mujeres— ¡Fue ella! —Gritaron ambas intentándose acusar la una a la otra.

Temari sonrió malévolamente.

—Ya veo… —preparó entonces su abanico—. Pues como no controlo a mi marido, os mostrare lo bien que controlo, en cambio, el viento.

—Espera_,_ Temari… —intentó tranquilizarla Chouji, en vano.

—Temari-San, relájate… —éste fue Sai, quien no obtuvo nada.

Obviamente ninguno se acercó a ella, no querían morir.

—¿No se va a relajar, verdad?

—Claro que no, Karui-San. Necesitaremos un milagro...

Shikadai, Inojin y Chouchou tragaron saliva. Esto se iba a poner muy feo.

Shikadai sabía que cuando su madre estaba enfadada era capaz de cargarse todo lo que tenía por delante, más aun si poseía su abanico. Ya se lo aviso su padre: "Si tu madre coge el abanico, y tú estás cerca, solo puedes hacer una cosa hasta que controles a la perfección el _Kage Mane_... ¡Corre!". Y era justo lo que iba a hacer, pero era tarde, su madre ya estaba lanzando el Jutsu.

Morirían todos.

—_Dai-Kamaitachi No Jut…!_

Por suerte y gracias a algún Dios que ninguno conocía, el movimiento perfecto de la Princesa de Suna con su abanico, se frenó al igual que calló sus palabras; antes de decir el justsu completo. La razón era que algo la había parado y había impedido su movimiento.

—_Kage Mane No Jutsu _completo. Maldición, mujer problemática, ¿acaso querías acabar con el bosque de Konoha entero?

—¡Shikadai, es tu padre! —susurró sonriente Inojin.

EL pequeño Nara abrió los ojos y lo comprobó, ¡sí, justo a tiempo!

—Perdón por el retraso —se disculpó e líder del Clan Nara.

—¡Shikamaru! —Gritó Ino corriendo hacia el padre de Shikadai y abrazándolo—. ¡Menos mal que has llegado, creía que tu mujer nos mataba!

Sai y Chouji sonrieron, menos mal que estaba Shikamaru. Karui respiró aliviada.

—¡Y aun lo voy a hacer, suéltame vago! —Se expresó la mujer enfadada.

—Ino, si me abrazas así, me harás deshacer la técnica. ¿Puedes dejarme respirar? —Ella se apartó—. Gracias —el estratega se acercó a Temari, quien lo miraba enfadada.

—¿Siempre tienes que llegar en el peor momento?

—¿Acaso las querías matar?

—¡Sí! ¡Eres un inoportuno, Nara!

—_Mendokusei… _—Miró a las protagonistas—. ¿Qué la habéis dicho?

—¡Fue ella! —habló la rubia culpable, rápidamente, mientras señalaba a Karui.

—¡Eh! ¡Pero serás…! ¡Tú también fuiste, maldita!

—Tsk —la Yamanka giró la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Shikamaru se acercó y le quitó el abanico a su mujer. Vio la herida que se había hecho para invocar su querido arma.

—Mujer, te has hecho hasta sangre.

—¿Cómo querías que invocara al abanico, entonces? —Levantó una ceja— ¿Por arte de magia? ¿Qué eres, idiota?

Sin duda Shikadai no entendía nada. No entendía porque su padre estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras miraba la herida de su madre en el dedo, y ésta seguía sin hacerlo caso.

—Seguro que te has mordido tan fuerte que te has hecho daño.

—No me creas débil, Nara.

—¿Estás enfadada?

—Sí.

—¿Con Ino y Karui?

—No, solo las quiero matar.

Las nombradas sudaron frío.

—¿Conmigo?

—Sí.

—¿Si?

—Sí, entrometido.

Shikamaru sonrió y se acercó aun más al oído de Temari para poder susurrar suavemente.

—Lo siento, mujer, pero no quería que provocaras un desastre. Por cierto —la besó la mejilla—, ¿te he dicho ya que eres hermosa cuando te enfadas?

Ella sonrió maléficamente, pero feliz y enamorada hasta las trancas.

—Alguna que otra vez…

—Pues no me cansare de decírtelo.

Se pusieron frente a frente y se besaron suavemente, dulcemente, demostrándose una parte del amor que se profesaban. La otra parte, la reservarían para esa noche.

…

Cuando se apartaron pusieron frente con frente y Shikamaru se acercó de nuevo para decirle algo al oído.

Shikadai suspiró, ¿qué demonios estaban haciendo ahora? Desde ahí casi no veía nada. Por suerte su padre había conseguido para a su madre y tranquilizarla. Después se habían besado, cosa bastante problemática y que se cansaba de verlo tantas veces, y ahora su madre fruncía el ceño.

—Ino —llamó Shikamaru—, ¿no _los_ notas?

—¿Eh? ¿Notar qué…? —Miró hacia donde estaban Shikadai, Inojin y ChouChou.

El heredero Nara maldijo. Intentó darse la vuelta para escapar rápidamente, pero su padre se lo impidió poniéndose delante.

—¿Ahora te dedicas a esconderte, hijo?

—_Mendokusei… _—Se quejó el pequeño.

—¡Tú…! —Gritaron enfurecidas las tres madres.

ChouChou e Inojin se fueron de las orejas, pero Shikadai no, él se había llevado la reprimenda de mi madre en forma de "caricia".

—Vuélvete a esconder y te devolveré la de esta tarde, ¿entendido?

Shikadai suspiró abatido. Cuando su madre se fue enfadada miró a su padre. Éste le ayudó a levantarme. Creía que le iba a echar la broca también, pero se puso a su altura y posó una mano en la cabeza del chico.

—¿Sabes porque mamá actúa así, no?

—Si, tsk_…_ —aparte de ser una problemática se que lo hacía para que me comportara mejor.

—Pero lo que ella te ha querido decir es lo mismo que yo, aunque tengamos diferentes maneras de hacerlo —el joven azabache le miró sin comprender—. Te has escondido muy bien, Shikadai, serás un gran Shinobi.

No pudo evitar abrir la boca, sorprendido por el alago de su padre. Él solo le sonreía. Se levantó, entonces, y giró la cabeza de nuevo hacia su hijo.

—No se lo digas a tu madre, pero ella tiene envidia porque tú te has escondido de manera adecuada y ella no te sintió hasta que se lo dije. Ahora vamos, o me tocara de nuevo la bronca a mí.

Tras sonreír Shikadai se dio cuenta de que su vida era problemática, sí, pero tenía a los mejores padres del mundo.

Padre e hijo salieron juntos al claro y yo me coloqué junto a Inojin y Chouchou.

—A partir de ahora —empezó Shikamaru—, no solo seréis un equipo, sino que también seréis hermanos.

Inojin, ChouChou y yo nos sonreímos. Una nueva era comenzaba, y aunque estuviera rodeado de situaciones problemáticas, no defraudaría a su familia.

Porque era Nara Shikadai, hijo de Shikamaru Nara, Jounin, y líder del Clan Nara de la Villa de la Hoja y Consejero del Séptimo Hokague; e hijo de Temari Sabaku No —ahora Temari Nara—, embajadora de Suna en Konoha, Jounin de la Villa de la Arena y hermana del Godaime Kazekage.

—Empecemos con la primera lección de la nueva generación InoShikaChou.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>_&_**T**_&_**D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Y qué os ha parecido? ¿Reviews? ¿Favs? Lo sé, se que debería estar escribiendo o el amigo secreto o el reto de fobias, pero me tenía que quitar esto de la cabeza. Es que Shikadai me ha dejao' tocaa'. <strong>_

_**Bueno, me despido. Espero haber manejado bien a los personajes. ¡Besos!**_

_**Y recordad:**_

_**Keep calm and love ShikaTema.**_

_**Keep calm and love Shikadai.**_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


End file.
